


Финансовые вопросы и моральные ограничения

by altennie



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Работа, зарплата и рабочие отношения в жизни двойного агента





	Финансовые вопросы и моральные ограничения

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды fandom SW:TOR 2017

Летела ракета,  
Упала в болото.  
Какая зарплата -  
Такая работа.

— База вызывает Легата.  
— Легат на связи. Так, вот этот код сюда подходит... Да слушаю я, слушаю.  
— Чем это вы там заняты в моем кабинете?  
— Зарплату получаю. А что случилось-то?  
— Какую зарплату?  
— Как какую? Вы кого сейчас вызвали? Своего агента, Сай... Легата. То есть я на вас работаю. Есть работа — должна быть и зарплата. Вы не отвлекайтесь, говорите, что стряслось.  
— Вы куда дели Кай Сайзен?  
— В Империю. Джедай из нее был так себе, а ситх хороший получится.  
— Я ж вам давал задание ее найти.  
— Так точно, нашел. А потом у меня по необъяснимым причинам сложилось впечатление, что судьба прекрасной забрачки Кай вас интересует меньше, чем ультраволновой передатчик Годеры. Прямо вот исчезающе мало она вас интересует. И я решил, что могу поступить с находкой как хочу. Тем более, она жаловалась, что в Ордене ей скучно. Так, три месяца, плюс полевые, плюс медицинские, плюс экстренные расходы... моральную компенсацию считать или не считать?  
— Какую еще моральную компенсацию?  
— Не считать, так что не берите в голову. Так вот, возвращаясь к судьбе Кай Сайзен: что ж вы только сейчас спросили?  
— На Тарисе она со мной связалась, спокойно разговаривала, пообещала перестать совершать необдуманные поступки...  
— Да, в Империи с необдуманными поступками все строго, мало кто может позволить себе такую роскошь. А, точно! Я еще и передатчик вам нашел, не только Кай! Так что мне и премия положена. Так трудно с этой бухгалтерией... Как вы считаете, мне налоговые отчисления надо в Республику платить, как нерезиденту?  
— Сай... То есть Легат. Вы издеваетесь?  
— Я? Да вы что. У вас же все равно неограниченные ресурсы выделены на эту операцию. Нехорошо, когда они все сосредоточены в руках человека без моральных ограничений. А мне корабль заправлять, команду содержать, кормить тук’ату.  
— На любовницу денег не дам.  
— Да она сама справится, она где-то тут в казино уже кого-то в сабакк раздела. Кстати, в центранский. Сказала, в вашу честь.  
— Спасибо на добром слове.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
— И что это вы сказали про отсутствие моральных ограничений?  
— Это не я, это мое второе начальство так про вас изящно выражается.  
— Кажется, нам надо поговорить.  
— Связать вас с Хранителем?  
— С вами. С вами мне надо поговорить.  
— Так в чем проблема, говорите. Сейчас, сейф закрою, сяду, а вы говорите. Тьфу, налоги же. Ну вот, опять сейф открывать. Ненавижу бухгалтерию. И отчеты писать. Я полевой агент, в конце концов.  
— Вот что, вы, полевой агент. Ладно, мне жаль, что я упустил Кай из виду, но с вами же совсем с ума сойдешь. Сперва все хорошо, ан нет — вдруг срочно вези Шанса в госпиталь, сиди рядом и жди анализов на ракгульское заражение. Вот зачем Шанс полез в этот ракгульский рассадник, он же связист! Пять минут дурного героизма, и все, в команде ему больше не работать. Легат!  
...  
— Легат!  
...  
— База вызывает Легата.  
— Оох, да слушаю я вас, я только встать не могу. Еще пять минут, потом встану. Как же это я так неловко о сейф приложился. Вы продолжайте, продолжайте. Речь шла про Кай, потом про Шанса.  
— Вы падали.  
— Да уж не летал. Ничего, работать я могу.  
— С вами я потом поговорю. Так вот, мне жаль, что я упустил Кай из виду, но я не уверен, что в Империи ей будет лучше. Ей и ее группе никто. Имперская ксенополитика гроша ломаного не стоит.  
— А от меня вы чего хотите?  
— Найдите мне Кай еще раз. Я должен убедиться, что она понимает, что делает, и знает все варианты. Обещаю ее не хватать и не ловить, если она выберет Империю, но оставить Орден — это тяжелое решение, она не должна быть в этот момент одна. Пожалуйста, найдите ее.  
— Что, даже без кодового слова?  
— Да. Это личное. Считайте, что этого требуют мои моральные ограничения.  
...  
— Легат?  
— Так бы сразу и сказали. Когда я выписывал ей пропуск и оформлял билеты, я оформил их с пересадкой через Нар-Шаддаа. Перехватим ее на пересадке из зоны в зону, на Променаде. Сейчас попрошу ее о встрече. Вы же скоро будете на Нар-Шаддаа, верно?  
— Да, откуда вы знаете?  
— Ну, от сейфа я тревожный сигнал сознательно не стал отключать. Должны же вы знать, что у вас с зарплатным фондом происходит.  
— То есть от всего остального вы отключили... Так, это я на месте посмотрю. Что Кай отвечает?  
— Что прошлый раз ей понравился и она уделит мне еще время. Завтра, в кантине на Нижнем Променаде, в три часа дня.  
— Успеваю. Ждите меня в кабинете, пожалуйста. Вы сознание теряли два раза прямо во время разговора, что происходит?  
— Вам лучше знать.  
— Агент! Тьфу, Легат! Просто никуда не уходите. Сидите. Я уже скоро. Вы, в конце концов, мой сотрудник. Я вам, в конце концов, зарплату плачу...


End file.
